My coy mistress
by INsoMniAcLoVEr
Summary: Annabela and Ashley are stuck on an island full of boys. Annabela is shy and quiet and Ashley is spoilt and outgoing. when the two cross paths, in a battle of the hearts. what will happen. jack and Ralph are both in love with one girl this causes conflict. the island goes into chaos and the boys aren't ready for a coy mistress to start haunting their dreams ... RATED M ;


Annabeth Bingham didn't have much to call her own. She was the daughter of an all boy's school janitor. It paid enough. But on the society Annabeth lived, everyone was filthy rich. So in the normal world they would probably be average. But one thing Mr Bingham really liked about being a janitor in an expensive private all boy's school was the free education. The school had offered it to him when they denied him a job as a teacher. Annabeth meant a lot to her father, that's why he had taken the offer. A good paying job and he didn't have to pay for the education. The teachers gave her private lessons in the room they lived in. He also didn't have to pay for accommodation.

This is why Annabeth cherished everything that was bought by her father for her. She was timid and humble. Her inexperience with human contact made her quiet. She watched TV, went for her lessons in the living room and went back to TV. She slept with her dad on the one bed they had. He had promised her that her sixteenth birthday would be special, for all the things she missed out on. She only smiled and hugged him when he said it. He knew she was happy, even though she said nothing. He was used to her being quiet, it kept the boys away and saved him a lot of stress. He only had to talk "the talk" with her when she started her mensturation. Since then he didn't say anything, not about boys, or her " changes" during puberty. He was sad that she didn't have a motherly figure in her life.

Her mother had died when she was ten. Almost six years ago from a disease. He was so upset he never bothered with the details. She was a beautiful italian woman, who gave her daughter so much of her looks it almost hurt to look at her. She probably withdrew more after her mother's death. The only person that could talk to was Larry. The only other janitor in the school. Everything was mostly mechanised.

Larry had a slightly older daughter, so he got the same offer peter himself had. Except his room has 2 rooms. One for his daughter and the other for him and his wife. Larry also got better pay. Larry minshaw's daughter was what could be defined as a stuck up princess. She and Annabeth had met a couple of times, but she didn't like Annabeth at all. She thought she was too quiet and boring. Annabeth liked her and thought she was pretty. She was and had a model's figure. But Annabeth was beautiful as well. Her extroverted behaviour took all attention off of her, so it was hard for anyone to notice how beautiful she was. In all honesty, Ashley minshaw was very jealous of Annabeth. She had to use make up frequently. But boys still fell at her feet so she didn't mind. It's just that Annabeth didn't try and she still got boys attention. It was a good thing she was oblivious to the attention, that would have served as a real problem for Ashley.

Annabeth was part italian, with the accent too. She was just too perfect. Well apart from her shyness and being quiet. Peter had complained to Larry a lot and he just suggested she hang out with his daughter.

Peter shook his head as he opened the door to his room. It was nearly eight and he was just getting back from work. " Anna, I'm home." He bellowed once the door swung open. The fifteen year old skipped over and gave him a hug. They walked back to the bedroom together. He saw that she had been watching some history. He sometimes wondered why she couldn't be like other fifteen year- olds. She sat on the bed and continued to watch her program.

" So your birthdays in a few weeks," he reminded. She nodded, without taking her eyes off the screen. He could tell she was nervous the way she glanced at her entangled fingers. After a few minutes she turned to him and he plopped on the bed. " What's up sport?"

She turned to the bedside table and picked up a sheet of paper. She handed it to him and he read it carefully. " So the trip is in 3 days?" She nodded. " I'm not sure Ann." It was a great opportunity to get her to talk. If she wanted I go she would have to beg him and that could be aconversation.

"Please papa," she said softly, taking his hand in hers. " It's for good grades and it will help my studies."

" Anna, it's in America. I'm worried."

" Don't be papa, it's only a week and I'll be back." Her voice was so much like her mother's he wanted to keep her talking. He almost smiled at the Italian accent and was glad her mother was around long enough to teach her that beautiful language.

" At least It will let you mingle," he said, throwing her a big smile. She blushed a little and shook her head.

" No, it's for school and I will be with Ashley." Her father nodded. Even he knew he couldn't say no to her. It was an opportunity to get her to the outside world.

" You know I can't say no to you." He sighed. Anna smiled and leaned over to plant one on his cheek before going back to her program.

OOOOOOOOO

" Two hundred and fifty two, two fifty three, two fifty four, two fifty five." Ralph paused his sit ups when he heard a noise. He wiped his sweaty brow and tiptoed to the dorm entrance. He sighed in relief, it was only Ashley and Jack. He always thought of Ashley in a perverse way. It was impossible not to. But she was sleeping around with Jack and everyone knew it.

They weren't an item, Jack only thought of her as a good fuck. That's what he always told everyone in the showers. Ralph ran his hands through his damp blond hair. It was relatively short due to the need for hygiene in the school. Ralph was undeniably good looking but so was jack. Jack was slender, with a mop of dark red hair and a few freckles. He was the lanky hot chicks man. Ralph was buffer and sort of sexy in a the looks department. But jack won girls with his bad boy attitude. And the only girl he knew of in school was Ashley minshaw. Ralph shook his head when he heard noises in the other room. If life was anything like it is here at the boarding school then that trip would be very interesting.

- New story. Yes I have read the book and I had to write something about it. I looked and saw a few interesting ones but I wanted something like this. So I was like what the hell, let me write it! Enjoy. Review please, it will encourage an update. Thank you for the two reviewers who pointer out my mistake. My bad, sorry.


End file.
